1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to scanning items and more particularly relates to scanning items in a shopping cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a typical visit to the store, a shopper often spends time waiting in the checkout line. Sometimes, the time spent in line occupies a significant portion of the total time that a shopper spends at the store. The length of checkout lines may financially impact a store. Long lines may scare away potential shoppers and shorter lines may provide shoppers with more opportunity to look at and potentially purchase products.
Much of the time spent during the checkout process involves the checker removing the items from the shopping cart, sorting through each item, counting the items if necessary, scanning the items, and the like. Especially in grocery stores, where shoppers often have many items in a shopping cart, these steps may be one of the primary factors that determine line length.